A general synthetic route to the macrocyclic trichothecene lactones is discussed. Prominent features of the synthesis include the preparation of key intermediates from carbohydrate precursors and a convergent synthesis of one segment by the introduction of latent functionality via an alkoxy furan. The trichothecene lactones show significant anticancer, antiviral and antifungal activity.